La decisión correcta
by Sajit
Summary: Francia va a pasar la navidad con los hermanos de su pareja, y al verlos a todos sentados en la mesa no puede evitar pensar que tomo la decisión correcta.


**Titulo: **La decisión correcta

**Personajes: **Francia, Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte.

**Pareja: **FrUK, aunque son insinuaciones leves..._demasiado leves_

**Rating: **K

**Advertencias: **Pésimo intento de narración en tercera persona, quizás algo de OoC, más que seguras faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.

**Palabras:** 786 fatídicas palabras.

**Resumen: **Francia va a pasar la navidad con los hermanos de su pareja, y al verlos a todos sentados en la mesa no puede evitar pensar que tomo la decisión correcta.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, el FrUK es de todo aquel cristiano que esté dispuesto a amarlo y venerarlo, la navidad es una fiesta prácticamente mundial, la idea es producto a mis alucinaciones.

Disfruten la lectura y Feliz Navidad!

* * *

En el ahora nevado Londres, frente a una casa perdida entre las tantas antiguas calles se encuentra cierto francés con dos maletas que ahora reposan en el frío suelo y que de _pura y endemoniada casualidad _combinan perfectamente bien con su atuendo tocando el timbre del imponente refugio. Un inglés de majestuosas cejas le abrió la puerta con un "_frog_, llegas tarde" para luego darse media vuelta camino a la cocina, diciendo silenciosamente un "adelante, ya sabes que hacer, _darling_".

El galo se permitió una sonrisa antes de tomar con las dos manos sus maletas, limpiarse los zapatos en la alfombra y entrar a la decorada vivienda. El calor que lo abrazó cuando cerró la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos fue embriagadora, un brusco contraste que lo dejo por un par de eternos segundos sin aliento. Se podía percibir en la cocina a Gales y el olor del pavo a punto de salir del horno, como también se podía apreciar a Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte poniendo la mesa, Escocia avivando el fuego arrodillado frente a la chimenea –de la cual colgaban 6 botitas rojas, cada una con un letrero del nombre de su respectivo "dueño" – e Inglaterra bajaba de las escaleras a peligrosamente largas y rápidas zancadas con un sweater en mano –y curiosamente muy parecido al que llevaban Escocia, Gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte– que al momento que sus dos pies se plantaron en el firme suelo se dirigió apresuradamente en dirección a su invitado quien se encargaba de dejar sus maletas al lado de un elegante sofá estilo victoriano de color beige con un alarido que seguramente en el amoroso dialecto del inglés significaría un "quítate ese abrigo, y mientras yo lo dejo en el perchero ponte este suéter, espero que te guste". Ordenes que el parisino acato de inmediato soltando un suelto "si tanto querías que me desnudara no tenías que poner tantas escusas, _mon amour_" lo suficientemente fuerte para que al londinense se sonrojara ligeramente y quizás a un(os) par(es) de orejas atentas a la escena soltaran unas risitas por lo bajo.

El tejido era suave al tacto, era rojo escarlata con blanco invierno, y con letras verdes en el pecho se podían lucir orgullosamente las letras F-R-O-G. Mientras se sacaba su propio jersey y lo dejaba en manos inglesas murmurando bajito en el oído del otro un "para ti, cher" a tiempo en que se ponía su nueva adquisición un vigilante ojo esmeralda lo observaba de reojo, atento a su reacción. Mirando hacia los dos lados como quien va a cometer la más grande fechoría pero carece de experiencia antes de estirar un poco el cuello del sweater hacia su nariz y aspira el olor de Inglaterra –sin saber que un escondido británico hacia lo propio con un suéter verde con las letras R-O-S-B-I-F inmortalizadas en rojo–, ¿Quién más que _su_ inglés además de poseer ese instinto de mamá gallina oculto se tomaría la molestia de tejerles a cada uno un chaleco? Sonrío otra vez. Aunque el otro rubio lo niegue, el de ojos azules sabe que detrás de esas desagradables posturas hay un buen corazón. Acciones como estas son lo que lo demuestran.

Abrió una maleta, primero saco ahí estaban todos los regalos, y con el inglés devuelta fueron dejando abajo del árbol que con diversas esferas, luces y quien sabe con qué otros adornos –cachivaches– resplandecía como si no le importara acaparar la atención de la sala.

Un "la cena ya está lista" seguido de un "por la reina, que alguien encienda la televisión o la radio1" y otros sonidos, como el de las sillas arrastrándose y algo parecido a un "¡Tú estás más cerca de la tele!" "Pero tú no estás haciendo nada importante" "tú tampoco" que solo sería callado con un "¡Maldita sea, mejor la prendo yo!"

"Al parecer es de familia esto de ser explosivos" dijo el francés al aire ganándose un par de peligrosas miradas.

"Tampoco es que me queje" piensa el invitado de habla francesa quien atesora con gran recelo e ilusión la idea de pasar las fiestas con los hermanos de su pareja, sabe que esa sensación de hogar no la encontraría en ningún otro rincón de Europa ni nadie me acogería de la manera en la que ellos hacen. Porque podría pasar la navidad con los germanos; a la casa de España junto Romano, Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo; quizás podría haber ido a la fiesta que Estados Unidos siempre hace en su casa o con la familia su gobernante.

Más cuando se sienta en la mesa al lado de _su _novio y ve ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos color esmeralda sabe que tomo la decisión correcta.

* * *

**Nota del autor (a que bien suena eso): **Lo juro, trate de hacer esto bien… y no resulto, más de alguna cosa se me tuvo que haber escapado, mi intención era algo totalmente distinto pero una cosa llevo a la otra y termino en _esto_. También quería hacerlo más largo, incluso me tente a seguir escribiendo pero... (quizás al otro año haga la segunda parte(?))

*Quise subir esto antes... y la página no me andaba, por Fritz, que poco awesome(?)

No duden ni un segundo en criticarme con un review, de los errores se aprende y soy un poco cabezota para darme cuenta de los míos.

_1_ - Leí en que es tradición escuchar un discurso de la reina en la cena de navidad, imagino que será lo mismo que hicimos en mi casa.


End file.
